memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Quark's
Das Quark's, oder auch Quarks Bar (eigentlich Quarks Bar, Grill, Spielkasino und Holosuitearkarde) ist ein Lokal auf Deep Space 9. Es wird vom Ferengi Quark geleitet. Allgemeine Informationen )}} thumb|left|Quark's Bar thumb|Werbung für das Quark's Das Quark's befindet sich auf dem Promenadendeck auf Ebene 7, Sektion 5. Es ist ein zentraler Anlaufpunkt auf dem Promenadendeck und wird von den Bewohnern von Deep Space 9, sowie von Durchreisenden gerne genutzt, um etwas zu Trinken oder zu Essen, oder in einer der zahlreichen Holosuitee zu entspannen. Quarks Bar ist nicht nur ein Lokal, sondern es ist auch ein Spielkasino und beherbergt zusätzlich die einzigen Holosuiten auf Deep Space 9. Offizielles Zahlungsmittel im Quark's ist Latinum. Quark ist Mitglied in der Promenadendeck-Händler-Vereinigung ( ) Das Quark's hat bis spät in die Nacht geöffnet, manchmal sogar bis morgens früh um drei Uhr. Trotzdem gibt es morgens schon Frühstück in der Bar. ( ) Manchmal wird in der Bar Livemusik gespielt. 2370 veranstaltet der bajoranische Musiker Varani mehrere Konzerte im Quark's. Er spielt so gut, dass die Gäste vor lauter Faszination vergessen zu Essen oder zu Trinken, was sich deutlich in Quarks Umsatz bemerkbar macht. Natürlich gibt es im Quark's auch eine Happy Hour. ( ) Quark zahlt weder Miete für die Räumlichkeiten, die er auf der Station nutzt, noch Entschädigungen für Wartungsarbeiten oder die Nutzung der Energieversorgung der Station, an die Föderation. Laut einem über der Eingangstür angebrachten, kaum lesbaren Schild, haftet Quark nicht für Diebstähle an Gästen. ( ) Die durchschnittliche Lautstärke in der Bar beträgt 56 Dezibel, wenn sich allerdings Klingonen in der Bar befinden steigt die Lautstärke auf bis zu 85 Dezibel. ( ) Quark versucht mehrmals Werbung auf der Station zu machen. 2370 beantragt Quark erfolglos die Monitore der Station zu Werbezwecken zu nutzen, da er ausgefallene Sammlerstücke anbieten möchte. Zwei Jahre später gelingt es Quark die Monitore der Station so zu manipulieren, dass sie kurze Werbeclips von seiner Bar zeigen. Zeitgleich verändert er, sehr zu Worfs Verärgerung, die Replikatoren an Bord der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], so dass die ausgegeben Getränketassen mit Quarks Werbung versehen sind. ( ) Nach Geschäftsschluss ist das Quark's des öfteren Schauplatz von kriminellen Geschäften. Anfang 2372 versucht Quark zum Beispiel von einem markalianischen Schmuggler namens Regana Tosh verbotene Kristalle zu kaufen. Ein Jahr später, versucht Quark regalianische Flüssigkristalle an Bord der Station zu schmuggeln. ( ) Einrichtung thumb|Hinter der Bar Der Haupteingang befindet sich auf der unteren Ebene, es gibt aber noch einen weiteren Eingang auf der oberen Ebene. Insgesamt besteht die Bar aus drei Ebenen, die über Wendeltreppen miteinander verbunden sind. Außerdem erstreckt sich über alle drei Ebenen ein großes Wandgemälde. In der unteren Ebene befindet sich eine große Theke, Sitzgelegenheiten für die Gäste und diverse Spieltische. Zum Promenadendeck hin, ist die Bar offen. Ab und an sitzen dort auch Gäste und bestellen etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken. ( ) Auf der zweiten Ebene befinden sich noch mehr Sitzgelegenheiten für Gäste, allerdings keine weiteren Spieltische. Man kann von dieser Ebene aus, auf die untere Ebene blicken. Außerdem befinden sich hier, sowie auf der dritten Ebene, die Holosuiten. ( ) Hinter der Bar befinden sich zwei Replikatoren, ein Computer-Terminal und eine große Zahl von Isolinearen Stäben, auf denen die Holoprogramme gespeichert sind. ( ) Die Bar hat einen Lagerraum, in dem Nahrungs- und Getränkevorräte gelagert werden. Die Tür ist mit einem Pulsatel-Schließsystem verschlossen und es ist den Angestellten nicht erlaubt, den Raum ohne Quarks Zustimmung zu betreten. Rom gelingt es aber trotzdem mehrere Male, das Schließsystem zu überwinden. Die Bar hat außerdem noch einen Latinum-Bodentresor zu dem nur Quark den Schlüssel hat. Auch den Tresor hat Rom schon mehrere Male mithilfe von Magnasit-Tropfen geöffnet. ( ) Speisen und Getränke thumb|Gramilianische Sandbohnen fördern den Getränkeumsatz Im Quark's kann man eine Vielzahl von Speisen und Getränken zu sich nehmen. Während die meisten Speisen repliziert werden, werden dagegen viele der erhältlichen Drinks frisch aus der Flasche zubereitet. ( ) Ab und an versucht sich Quark auch im kreieren neuer Speisen und Getränke. Während sein Soufflé ‚Kai Winn‘ zum Beispiel sehr gut bei den Gästen ankommt, ist seine Kreation eines Quarktajinos eher ein Reinfall. ( ) 2369 fallen auf der Station sämtliche Replikatoren aus. Nachdem Chief O'Brien einige Replikatoren in den leerstehenden Quartieren bereits wieder repariert hat, fängt Quark an, illergalerweise dort seine Speisen zu replizieren. Er behauptet, Rom hätte seine Replikatoren repariert und veranstaltet eine Party im Quark's. Dadurch verbreitet er einen Virus unter der Besatzung, das vom bajoranischen Widerstand in den Replikatorsystemen der Station versteckt wurde. Den Betroffenen ist es nicht mehr möglich verbal oder schriftlich zu kommunizieren, letztendlich tritt der Tod ein. Doktor Bashir und Surmak Ren gelingt es allerdings ein Gegenmittel zu finden und die Besatzung zu heilen. ( ) Erhältliche Speisen Erhältliche Getränke Catering thumb|Château Cleon Quark bewirtet auch Veranstaltungen außerhalb seiner Bar. Bei einer Feier aus Anlass des unterzeichneten Friedensabkommens zwischen Bajor und Cardassia 2371, servieren Quark und seine Kellner Getränke und Speisen, darunter auch das Soufflé ‚Kai Winn‘. Als Commander Sisko im selben Jahr zu Ehren des bajoranischen Dankbarkeitsfest eine Party in der Messe gibt, sind Quarks Dienste genau so gefragt, wie Ende des Jahres bei Siskos Beförderung zum Captain, als er den anwesenden Gästen den Champagner Château Cleon serviert. ( ) Als 2372 in der Messe ein Empfang für Premierminister Shakaar stattfindet serviert Quark Getränke. Als ein Jahr später der Regent von Palamar auf die Station kommt um von Quark und seinen Partnern biogene Waffen zu kaufen, serviert Quark dessen Lieblingsgerichte - palamarianischer Seeigel mit Knoblauch und Mondgras, matopinischer Steinpilz auf einem Tartoc mit Clavisoabeeren und gefüllte wentlianische Kondorschlange - in einem festlich hergerichteten Speisesaal. ( ) (Glücks-) Spiele thumb|left|Dabo! Das Quarks bietet eine Vielzahl von Unterhaltungsmöglichkeiten, darunter mehrere Arten von Glücksspielen, sowie verschiedene andere Spiele. Ein beliebtes Glücksspiel im Quark's ist Dabo, wobei es sich um eine Art Roulette handelt. Das Dabo-Rad bildet den Mittelpunkt der unteren Ebene. Quark beschäftigt extra Dabo-Mädchen, die die Spieler ablenken und dazu bringen sollen, mehr Latinum zu setzen um so Quarks Profit zu steigern. Ein weiteres gern gespieltes Glücksspiel im Quark's ist Tongo, ein Strategiespiel, das eine Kombination aus Kartenspiel und Roulette darstellt. ( ) thumb|Dartwettkampf im Quarks Quark bietet auch des Öfteren die Möglichkeit an, auf unterschiedliche Ereignisse zu Wetten. Es gibt zum Beispiel einen Verbrecherpool. Bei jedem ungewöhnlichen Verbrechen auf Deep Space 9, nimmt Quark Wetten an, wie lange es wohl dauern wird, bis Odo das Verbrechen aufgeklärt hat. Außerdem nimmt Quark 2370 Wetten auf ein Springballmatch zwischen Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir und 2371 auf eine Dartpartie, zwischen dem Chief und Syvar, einem Vulkanier, an. ( ) Quark ist im übrigen der Idee, Kampfveranstaltungen zwischen cardassianischen Wühlmäusen zu veranstalten nicht abgeneigt, was ihm von Odo und Commander Sisko aber strengstens untersagt wird. ( ) 2369 kommt eine Delegation der Wadi ins Quark's um dort zu Spielen. Nachdem sie einen Betrugsversuch von Quark aufgedeckt haben sind sie verärgert und wollen ihr eigenes Spiel Chula spielen. Quark willigt ein mitzuspielen und die Wadi bauen das Spiel im Quark's auf. Bei dem seltsamen Spiel handelt es sich allerdings um ein Spiel mit lebenden Spielfiguren, sodass Quark, allerdings ohne es zu ahnen, Sisko, Kira, Bashir und Dax als Spielfiguren in einem riesigen Spiel einsetzt. Quark verliert das Spiel, was jedoch glücklicherweise keine Konsequenzen für die "Spielfiguren" hat ( ) 2371 hängt Quark extra für Chief O'Brien eine Dartscheibe in der Bar auf, versteht allerdings nicht, wie das seinem Profit nützen soll. Bei einem Versuch selber auf die Scheibe zu werfen, trifft Quark Morn mit den Dartpfeilen. ( ) Holosuiten )}} thumb|left|Eine der Holosuiten im Quark's In den oberen Ebenen des Quark's befinden sich die Holosuiten. Anders als auf Föderationsraumschiffen befinden sich die Holosuiten auf Deep Space 9 somit in privater Hand und die Gäste müssen für die Benutzung zahlen. ( ) Quark bietet eine Vielzahl von unterschiedlichen Holoprogrammen an, darunter historische Programme, wie Die Schlacht von Clontarf oder Die Luftschlacht um England, daneben aber auch fiktive Programme, wie das Camelotprogramm oder den Holoroman Julian Bashir, Geheimagent. ( ) Daneben bietet Quark auch Programme für Erwachsene, wie z.B. Die vulkanische Liebessklavin oder Die Lustgöttin von Rixx an. Außerdem ist es möglich, Programme nach eigenen Wünschen anfertigen zu lassen. ( ) thumb|Kiras Überaschung thumb|Die von Rom modifizierte Steuerung der Holosuiten 2369 gibt es gleich zwei Todesfälle in Quark's Holosuiten. Zuerst wird in einer der Holosuiten ein Bajoraner namens Ibudan ermordet. Odo gerät unter verdacht, später stellt sich aber heraus, dass Ibudan selbst einen seiner Klone ermordet hat. Kurz darauf erschießt der RakhariCroden den Miradorn Ro-Kel, während dieser sich in Verkaufsverhandlungen mit Quark befand. Einige Zeit später zerstören Klingonen eine von Quarks Holosuiten. ( ) 2370 besuchen mehrere Klingonen die Station. Einer von ihnen, Kor, randaliert betrunken in einer der Holosuiten, sodass Quark Odo zu Hilfe rufen muss. ( ) 2371 kommt ein Geschäftspartner von Quark, Tiron, mit dem Wunsch auf Quark zu, dass dieser für ihn ein Hologramm von Major Kira anfertigen soll. Quark willigt ein, wofür er natürlich extra Bezahlung verlangt. Quarks Versuche Major Kira in eine Holosuite zu locken um ein Abbild von ihr zu machen misslingen allerdings ebenso, wie der Versuch mit Hilfe einer holografischen Kamera ein Abbild von ihr zu erstellen. Nachdem Quark per Computer Terminal illegal auf Kiras personenbezogene Daten zugegriffen hat, was von Odo entdeckt wird, beschließen Odo und Kira, Quark eine Lektion zu erteilen. Anstatt ihn zu verhaften, modifizieren sie das von Quark mit Hilfe der illegal erworbenen Daten erstellte Hologramm von Kira, so dass auf dem Körper von Kira, der Kopf von Quark erscheint. Tiron ist entsetzt bei dem Anblick und stürmt aus der Holosuite. Er verspricht Quark, dass er alles tun wird, um dessen guten Ruf zu ruinieren. Odo und Kira beobachten das ganze wohlwollend und mit Schadenfreude. ( ) Bei einem Transporterunfall 2372, werden Captain Sisko und einige Führungsoffiziere in die Holosuite 3 transportiert und dort in das laufende Programm eingebunden. Quark erwähnt während dieses Vorfalls, dass Rom der einizge ist, der in der Lage ist, die Holosuiten zu reparieren, da er in den letzten Jahren einige Änderungen an der Steuerung vorgenommen hat. Er hat dabei alles verwendet, was er in die Finger bekommen konnte, da Quark ihm verboten hatte, Ersatzteile zu erwerben. ( ) 2373, nachdem Rom schon längst nicht mehr für Quark, sondern als Diagnose- und Reparaturtechniker für die Bajoraner arbeitet, beschwert sich Quark darüber, dass Rom kaum noch Zeit findet die Holosuiten zu reparieren. Aufgrund dieses Umstandes, wird Captain Sisko in der Holosuite 4 verletzt und Quark wegen Fahrlässigkeit verhaftet. ( ) Holoprogramme Angestellte thumb|left|Die Belegschaft des Quark's 2372 thumb|Quarks Angestellte beim Streik 2372 Quark beschäftigt im Laufe der Jahre eine Vielzahl von Angestellten, darunter Kellner und Dabo-Mädchen. Die Kellner sind meistens Ferengi oder Dopterianer, während sich die Liste der der Dabo-Mädchen aus vielen Unterschiedlichen Rassen zusammen setzt. Quark ist ein großer Befürworter der Erwerbsregel Nr. 211 Angestellte sind die Sprossen auf der Leiter des Erfolgs - zögere nicht auf sie zu treten. So ist es den Angestellten unter Geldstrafe strengstens Untersagt, die Bar während der Arbeitszeit zu verlassen, es gibt keine Lohnfortzahlung im Krankheitsfall, keinen Urlaub und keine bezahlten Überstunden. Außerdem lässt er sich per Arbeitsvertrag sexuelle Vergünstigungen von Dabo-Mädchen garantieren. Dies wird den Angestellten 2371 zu viel. Sie gründen eine Gewerkschaft und treten in einen Streik, der sogar die Ferengi-Handelsbehörde auf den Plan ruft. Während des Streiks setzt Quark holografische Kellner ein, die allerdings Fehlfunktionen aufweisen. Nachdem Quark auf die Forderungen der Gilde der Restaurant- und Casinoangestellten eingegangen ist, kehren die Angestellten wieder an ihre Arbeit zurück. ( ) Eine weitere Erwerbsregel die Quark gerne befolgt, ist die Erwerbsregel Nr. 6, die besagt: Gestatte niemals, dass Verwandte einer günstigen Gelegenheit im Wege stehen. So beschäftigt Quark seinen Bruder Rom und dessen Sohn Nog als billige Arbeitskräfte in der Bar und beutet sie mehr oder weniger aus. Rom ist neben seiner Kellnertätigkeit vor allem dafür zuständig, kleinere und größere Reparaturen in der Bar durchzuführen. 2372 entscheiden sich jedoch beide dafür, nicht mehr für Quark zu arbeiten. Nog strebt eine Karriere in der Sternenflotte an um Offizier zu werden und verlässt die Station und seine Familie um auf die Sternenflottenakademie zu gehen. Rom hat es ebenfalls satt von seinem Bruder ausgebeutet zu werden und beginnt, nach dem Streik von 2372, als Diagnose- und Reparaturtechniker für die Bajoraner zu arbeiten. Jedoch verspricht er seinem Bruder trotzdem weiterhin kostenlos Reparaturarbeiten für ihn auszuführen. ( ) In der Zeit von 2372 bis 2373, als die FCA Quarks Handelslizenz eingezogen hat, ist es Ferengis strikt untersagt für Quark zu arbeiten. In dieser zeit Beschäftigt Quark zwangsläufig Kellner anderer Rassen, darunter Bolianer und Yridianer. ( ) Kellner Dabo-Mädchen Stammgäste Julian Bashir thumb|O'Brien und Bashir auf dem Weg in die Holosuite Julian Bashir kommt oft ins Quark's um in einer der Holosuiten diverse Unterhaltungsprogramme zu nutzen. Er spielt zusammen mit seinem Freund, Chief O'Brien, gerne historische Ereignisse der Erdgeschichte nach, wie zum Beispiel Die Schlacht von Clontarf oder Die Luftschlacht um England, oder er nutzt die Holosuite für Holoromane, wie Julian Bashir, Geheimagent. Außerdem spielt er des Öfteren Dart gegen Chief O'Brien, weswegen Quark extra eine Dartscheibe im der Bar aufhängen lässt. ( ) Jadzia Dax thumb|left|Eine von Dax' Lieblingsbeschäftigungen im Quark's Jadzia Dax hat eine sehr freundschaftliche Beziehung zum Barkeeper Quark und besucht die Bar, allerdings nicht nur aus diesem Grund, des öfteren. Dienstagabends spielt sie zusammen mit den Angestellten der Bar Tongo und zusammen mit Major Kira nutzt sie oft die Holosuiten, um zum Beispiel in den Hoobishanischen Bädern zu entspannen, oder den Hof Camelot zu besuchen. Zusammen mit Worf trainiert sie ab und an klingonische Kampfechniken in einer der Holosuiten. ( ) Einmal spielt sie eine Partie Darts gegen Chief O'Brien verliert aber und meint in Zukunft doch lieber Tongo zu spielen. Als Quark 2373 kurzzeitig ins Waffengeschäft einsteigt, boykottiert Jadzia allerdings, zusammen mit dem gesamtes Sternenflottenpersonal der Station, die Bar, da sie mit Quarks neuem Geschäftsfeld nicht einverstanden ist. ( ) Kira Nerys thumb|Kira und Dax kommen grade vom Hofe Camlots Kira Nerys kommt oft ins Quark's um dort etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken, obwohl sie ein etwas angespanntes Verhältnis zum Barkeeper Quark hat, da sie die Lebensweise der Ferengi für verachtenswert hält, was sie Quark auch bei jeder Gelegenheit Wissen lässt. Eigentlich mag Kira keine Holoprogramme, aber zusammen mit Jadzia Dax nutzt sie doch ab und an eine der Holosuiten im Quark's. Auch zusammen mit Shakaar besucht sie einmal eine Holosuite, damit dieser dort eine Rede üben kann. ( ) Morn )}} Morn ist der Stammgast im Quark's. Es vergeht kaum ein Tag, an dem Morn sich nicht in der Bar blicken lässt, um sich auf seinem Stammplatz an der Bar nieder zu lassen. 2372 überlässt Quark Morn sogar die Leitung der Bar, während Quark, zusammen mit Rom und Nog, zu einer Reise zur Erde aufbricht. Morn ist der erste Gast, der das Quarks nach der klingonischen Belagerung 2372 betritt. Quark bezeichnet Morn sogar einmal als Freund, was er aber wohl nicht ganz ernst meint, da er sofort das Interesse an Morn verliert, als jemand anders vorbei kommt. ( ) Allerdings hat Morn nicht nur gute Zeiten im Quarks. Während 2369 eine Konferenz der Ferengi im Quark's stattfindet, darf Morn die Bar, zu seinem Missfallen, nicht betreten. 2371 zieht Morn sich sogar eine Lebensmittelvergiftung im Quark's zu, als Quark ihm verdorbenen Kanar ausschenkt. ( ) Als Worf 2373 das Herz von Grilka erobern will, mimt er im Quark's den starken Klingonen und schmeisst Morn von seinem Barhocker. Als Quark Morn gegen ende des Jahres Angst macht und ihm von seiner Theorie über eine bevorstehende Invasion des Dominions erzählt, rastet dieser vollkommen aus, schlägt Quark mit einem Barhocker nieder und rennt danach nackt in den bajoranischen Schrein auf dem Promenadendeck. Dabei schreit er Wir werden alle sterben. ( ) Miles O'Brien thumb|Der Chief geht Kajak fahren Miles O'Brien besucht das Quarks oft. Morgens nimmt er gerne sein Frühstück im Quarks zu sich, das sogenannte Chief's Special, und nach der Arbeit trinkt er gerne ein Feierabendbier an der Theke. Außerdem nutzt er gerne die Holosuiten um zum Beispiel Kajak zu fahren, oder mit Dr. Bashir historische Schlachten der Erdgeschichte nachzuspielen. Als seine Ehefrau Keiko sich einige Zeit lang auf Bajor aufhält und er wie ein "Junggeselle" lebt, besuchen er und Dr. Bashir jeden Donnerstag zusammen die Holosuite. ( ) Ein weiteres großes Hobby von Miles O'Brien ist das Dartspielen, auf einer von Quark extra für ihn aufgehängten Dartscheibe. Meistens spielt er zusammen mit Dr. Bashir, er hat aber auch schon gegen Sisko, Dax oder Worf eine Partie Dart gespielt. ( ) 2371 hat der Chief grandiose Glücksserie beim Dart und gewinnt 46 Spiele in Folge, sodass Quark beginnt Wetten auf die nächste Partie anzunehmen und bietet jedem der gegen O'Brien antritt eine Quote von 10:1. O'Brien hat nicht so recht lust, da er eigentlich lieber in der Holosuite Kajak fahren möchte, stimmt jedoch zu, nachdem Quark den Einsatz auf 15:1 erhöht. Der nächste Gegner ist Lieutenant Commander Syvar, ein Vulkanier. Unglücklicherweise kugelt sich der Chief beim Spiel die Schulter aus und kann die Partie nicht beenden. ( ) Chief O'Brien geht oft mit seiner Frau Keiko ins Quarks, um dort etwas zu Essen oder zu Trinken. Sie haben dort sogar einen Stammplatz. Einmal nimmt der Chief auch seinen Sohn Kirayoshi mit ins Quarks und spielt mit ihm auf dem Arm Dart, da Keiko sich mal wieder auf Bajor befindet und Kirayoshi schreit, sobald der Chief ihn vom Arm nimmt. ( ) Odo Odo ist schon aus rein beruflichen Gründen oft im Quark's anzutreffen, schließlich ist Quark wohl der größte Gauner auf der Station. Er besucht die Bar drei bis vier mal täglich, nur um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er da ist. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, entwickelt Quark die Angewohnheit, das in seiner Nähe befindliche Inventar genau zu Prüfen und eventuelll auch zu Schlagen, bevor er illegale Geschäfte macht, aus Angst es könne sich dabei um den Wechselbalg handeln. ( ) Odo besucht die Bar 2365 zum ersten Mal, als er in einem Mordfall ermittelt. Quark bietet ihm nach alter cardassianischer Tradition einen Drink aufs Haus an, den Odo aber mit dem Hinweis darauf, dass er nicht Trinkt, ablehnt. Odo fragt Quark nach einem Alibi für Kira. Kira hat Quark allerdings dafür bezahlt hat sich ein Alibi für sie auszudenken, was Odo jedoch merkt. ( ) Als Wechselbalg, macht er sich naturgemäß nicht viel aus Essen und Trinken. Als er jedoch von seinem Volk verstoßen wird und als Solid lebt, entdeckt er im Quark's die tröstende Wirkung des Essens und Trinkens. Als Quark Odo einige Zeit später einen kranken Wechselbalg-Säugling übergibt und Odo sich diesem annimmt, ist er eines Abends so erfreut über sein "Kind", dass er sich ins bereits geschlossene Quarks einschleicht, da er noch ein wenig feiern möchte. Er wird allerdings von Quark entdeckt, der wegen Odos guter Laune sogleich daran denkt, dass dies nur daher rühren könne, das Odo wohl endlich eine Weg gefunden haben muss, Quark anzuklagen. ( ) Erwähnenswerte Gäste thumb|Harry Kim 2371 im Quark's thumb|Der Dahar-Meister Kor 2370 im Quark's * Minister Hanok, von den Karemma, spielt eine Runde Dabo im Quark's, nachdem er und Quark einen Angriff der Jem'Hadar auf die Defiant im Gamma-Quadranten überstanden haben. ( ) * Harry Kim und Tom Paris besuchen das Quark's 2371, kurz bevor die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in die Badlands aufbricht. * Kang, Koloth und Kor besuchen das Quark's 2370 während sie auf der Station weilen um sich mit ihrem "alten Freund" Dax zu Treffen. Der Dahar-Meister Kor besucht die Bar zwei Jahre später noch einmal und erzählt von alten Heldentaten, kurz bevor er zusammen mit Jadzia Dax und Worf aufbricht, das Schwert des Kahless zu suchen. ( ) * Q und Vash. Vash veranstaltet 2369 eine Auktion im Quark's. Q folgt ihr und veranstaltet seine üblichen Späße auf der Station. ( ) * William und Thomas Riker. Will Riker besucht das Quarks 2370 und verbringt dort ein paar Stunden. Er ist ein sehr guter Dabo-Spieler und gewinnt einen dreifachen Dabo. So gelingt es ihm Quarks ganzes Latinum zu gewinnen. Quark hat allerdings nicht genug Latinum um ihn auszuzahlen, deswegen erhält Riker von ihm Gutscheine für seine Bar. Zuvor muss er sich allerdings drei Streifen Latinum bei Jadzia Dax leihen. Außerdem hat er noch eine Verabredung mit einem Dabo-Mädchen. Ein Jahr später gibt sich Thomas Riker als sein Bruder William aus und besucht ebenfalls das Quarks. Er trifft dort Major Kira und die beiden unterhalten sich drei Stunden lang. ( , ( ) * Captain Rionoj kommt öfters in die Bar. 2371 schlägt sie Quark ein Geschäft vor: Im Gamma-Quadranten hat sie ein abgestürztes Schiff geborgen und will es nun verkaufen. Quark willigt zum Preis von drei Barren Latinum ein. Als er das Schiff, bei dem es sich nur noch um Trümmerteile handelt, kurz danach begutachtet findet er ein Jem'Hadar Baby, wovon Commander Sisko nicht begeistert ist. ( ) * Tosk, der erste Besucher aus dem Gamma-Quadranten, verbringt 2369 einige Zeit mit Chief O'Brien zusammen im Quark's. ( ) * Lwaxana Troi, Botschafterin Betazeds, besucht die Bar mehrmals. Erstmals im Jahr 2369, während ihr beim Dabo spielen eine Haarbrosche aus Latinum geklaut wird. 2371 besucht sie zusammen mit Odo das Quark's. Ebenso ein Jahr später, als sie sich mit Worf, Dax und Kira im Quarks unterhält. ( ) *Die Wadi, die erste Spezies aus dem Gamma-Quadranten, mit dem die Föderation einen offiziellen Erstkontakt herstellt, spielt im Quarks das Spiel Chula. ( ) * Weyoun kommt das erste Mal 2372 ins Quark's und gewinnt auf Anhieb beim Dabo. * Zek der Große Nagus der Ferengi besucht die Bar mehrmals. Zum ersten mal 2369, als er eine Konferenz der Ferengi mit dem Thema Zukunft und Gamma-Quadrant in der Bar einberuft. Während der Konferenz wird Quark zum neuen Großen Nagus ernannt, was ihm nicht nur Freunde einbringt. Im Jahr darauf kommt der große Nagus Zek mal wieder zu Besuch ins Quark's und beauftragt Quark, Handelsbeziehungen mit einem Planeten aus dem Gamma-Quadranten zu initiieren. Während seines Aufenthalts nimmt er auch an einer Tongo-Runde zusammen mit Jadzia Dax und einigen Angestellten der Bar teil. Ein Jahr später besucht Zek wieder einmal die Station und besucht auch die Bar. Der Nagus hat sich ganz zu Quarks erstaunen allerdings von einem Profitgierigen Ferengi zu einem Wohltäter entwickelt. So hat er zum Beispiel eine neue, wohltätige Fassung der Erwerbsregeln geschrieben. Quark lässt den Nagus erfolglos von Dr. Bashir untersuchen, findet aber schon bald heraus, dass Zek von den Wurmlochwesen verändert wurde. Quark überzeugt die Wesen die Änderungen wieder rückgängig zu machen. ( ) * Lewis Zimmerman, Direktor der holographischen Bilderzeugung und Programmierung von der Jupiter-Station, besucht das Quark's 2373 und wirft sogleich ein Auge auf das Dabo-Mädchen Leeta. ( ) Geschichte Terok Nor thumb|left|Ein düsteres Quark's, 2365‎ Das Quark's befindet sich bereits zur Zeit der Cardassianischen Besatzung Bajors auf der Station, die damals Terok Nor genannt wird und existiert dort mindestens schon seit 2363. Sie ist bereits damals ein beliebter Treffpunkt für das dort stationierte Personal, um zu Trinken, zu Spielen, die Holosuiten zu besuchen, oder von Quark eine Prostituierte zu bekommen. Nach alter cardassianischer Tradition geht der erste Drink, zu Quarks Missfallen, eines jeden neuen Gastes damals aufs Haus. Quark besitzt das alleinige Recht zur Durchführung von Glücksspielen auf Terok Nor, was er jedoch durch Bestechung erworben hat. Die Station steht zu der Zeit unter dem Kommando von Gul Dukat und beherbergt eine große Erzveredelungsanlage. Während dieser Zeit dürfen die auf der Station lebenden Bajoraner das Promanadendeck, auf dem sich Quarks Bar befindet, normalerweise nicht betreten, so dass ein Besuch im Quark's ausschliesslich den cardassianischen Aufsehern vorbehalten ist. Die Bajoraner leben in einer eigenen Sektion, durch einen Zaun vom Promenadendeck getrennt. Quark beschäftigt damals allerdings ab und an Bajoraner in seiner Bar für leichte Aushilfstätigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Putzen. thumb|Das verwüstete Promenadendeck Die Bar dient Quark auch damals schon nicht nur für legale Geschäfte. So betreibt er Schwarzhandel mit jedem der dafür bezahlt, wie zum Beispiel Vaatrik Pallra oder missbraucht die persönliche Zugangscodes seiner damaligen Affäre Natima Lang, um Waren mit dem cardassianischen Kommunikationsservice abzurechnen, die er nie geliefert hat. Einmal versucht er Maraji-Kristalle zu verkaufen, die er vom einem Schmuggler namens Livara bekommen hat und nebenbei, verkauft Quark Nahrung an die auf der Station lebenden Bajoraner, was damals unter Todesstrafe verboten ist. Sogar Kira Nerys erkauft sich Quarks Dienste, als sie 2365 dafür zahlt, dass Quark ihr ein Alibi verschafft. ( ) Als die Cardassianer 2369 von Deep Space Nine abziehen und sie von der Föderation übernommen wird, ist das Promenadendeck ein Trümmerhaufen. Alle Geschäfte stehen leer und auch Quark hat vor die Station zu verlassen. Allerdings gelingt es Sisko mit Hilfe einer List Quark zum bleiben zu überreden. Da sein Neffe Nog beim Stehlen erwischt und in Arrest genommen wurde bietet Sisko Quark an auf eine längere haftstrafe für Nog zu verzichten, wenn Quark den anderen Geschäftsleuten ein Vorbild ist und seine Bar wieder öffnet. Außerdem ernennt er ihn zum Gemeinschaftsführer. Quark nimmt das Angebot an. ( ) Veranstaltungen und Feierlichkeiten 2369 Veranstaltet Vash eine Auktion im Quark's, bei der sie seltene Artefakte aus dem Gamma-Quadranten versteigern will, darunter auch einen Promethischen Quarz. Q, der ehemalige Weggefährte von Vash erscheint ebenfalls auf der Station und gibt sich im Quark's als bajoranischer Kellner aus. Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Kristall in Wirklichkeit ein Energiewesen ist und dafür verantwortlich, dass die Station fast zerstört wird. ( ) thumb|Quark enthüllt ein Föderationsbanner Kurze Zeit später soll auf Deep Space 9 eine Anhörung stattfinden, weil Curzon Dax einen Mord begangen haben soll, wofür Jadzia Dax zum Tode verurteilt werden soll. Die Anhörung soll im Quarks stattfinden. Quark ist mit der Idee zuerst nicht einverstanden, da er dafür seine Bar mehrere Tage schließen müsste. Erst als Odo andeutet, dass er über etwaige Restriktionen der provisorischen bajoranischen Regierung bezüglich massiver Umbauarbeiten im Quarks hinwegsehen könnte, willigt Quark ein. ( ) Anfang 2372 bricht Nog zur Erde auf um die Akademie der Sternenflotte zu besuchen, aber vorher findet noch ein traditioneller Verkauf all seiner persönlicher Sachen im Quarks statt. ( ) Mitte 2373 steht der Beitritt Bajors zur Föderation unmittelbar bevor und auf der Station finden deswegen Verhandlungen statt. Aus diesem Anlass findet im Quarks eine Feier statt und Quark enthüllt (nach einer kleinen Panne mit einem klingonischen Banner) extra ein Föderationsbanner um diesen Anlass gebührend zu feiern. ( ) Einige Zeit später feiert die Crew der ''Rotarran'' ihren ersten Sieg über die Jem'Hadar seit sieben Monaten mit jeder Menge Blutwein im Quark's. ( ) Ende des Jahres findet im Quark's eine Auktion von diversen Gegenständen statt, die auf einem alten bajoranischen Frachter gefunden wurden. Bei dieser Auktion versuchen Nog und Jake eine Baseballkarte zu ersteigern, werden allerdings von Dr. Giger überboten. ( ) Schwere Zeiten 2370 thumb|left|Der Club Martus Anfang 2370 wird Quark nach Geschäftsschluss von einigen Mitgliedern des Kreises überfallen und ihm wird dessen Erkennungszeichen in die Stirn gebrannt. Dr. Bashir kann es jedoch wieder entfernen. Als die Station dann vom Kreis belagert wird, muss Quark seine Bar schließen und die Station verlassen, da sie evakuiert wird. Dies gelingt ihm allerdings nicht, da Rom Quarks Platz im Runabout an ein Dabo-Mädchen verkauft hat. Letztendlich gelingt es den Anführer der Belagerung, Colonel Day in einer von Quark's Holosuiten in eine Falle laufen zu lassen und festzunehmen. Die Belagerung endet somit. ( ) Kurz darauf wir Quark nach Geschäftsschluss in seiner Bar nieder geschossen, nachdem Quark und Rom eine Liste gefunden haben. ( ) Einige Zeit später eröffnet Martus Mazur ebenfalls eine Bar auf DS9, den Club Martus, dessen Geschäftsmodell hauptsächlich darin besteht, die Gäste an vergrößerten Versionen eines von ihm erworbenen Glücksspielgeräts spielen zu lassen. Das Quark's verliert deswegen einen Großteil seiner Kunden an den Club Martus. Martus gelingt es sogar Rom als Mitarbeiter abzuwerben. Um wieder mehr Kunden in sein Geschäft zu locken, veranstaltet Quark einen Racquetball-Wettkampf zwischen Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir und bietet dazu die Möglichkeit an, auf den Ausgang des Duells zu wetten. Quarks Plan gelingt. Mazur muss seine Bar letztendlich schließen, da durch die Spielgeräte die Gesetzte der Wahrscheinlichkeiten auf der Station beinflusst werden. ( ) Kurz darauf, bietet Quark in seiner Bar die getrockneten Überreste des Ferengi Plegg zum Kauf an. Plegg war laut Quark der Begründer des Zeitalters der modularen Holosuiten. Offensichtlich ist Quark aber einem Betrüger aufgesessen, da Odo ihm mitteilt, dass Plegg noch am Leben ist. ( ) Einige Zeit später gibt es ein Problem mit cardassianischen Mäusen auf der Station, von der auch das Quark's nicht verschont bleibt. ( ) 2371 thumb|Ein toter Klingone lockt Kundschaft an Anfang 2371 laufen die Geschäfte schlecht im Quark's. Wegen der Bedrohung durch das Dominion kommen kaum noch Gäste in die Bar und als sogar Morn das Quark'S verlässt, ist nur noch ein betrunkener Klingone namens Kozak anwesend. Dieser kann aber seine Zeche nicht bezahlen und so kommt es zum Streit mit Quark. Der Klingone zückt seinen Dolch, stolpert jedoch und fällt in seine Klinge. Quark versucht diesen Unfall als seine eigene Heldentat darzustellen und behauptet Kozak im Kampf getötet zu haben, was seiner Bar einen enormen Besucheransturm beschert. Dies ruft Kozaks Frau Grilka auf den Plan, die Quark kurzerhand nach Qo'noS entführt und heiratet. Später werden die beiden aber wieder geschieden ( ) Kurz darauf lösen Jake Sisko und Chief O'Brien versehentlich ein altes cardassianisches Antirebellionsprogramm aus, welches damit droht, die ganze Station zu zerstören. Im Quark's sind die Gäste darüber sehr beunruhigt. ( ) Einige Zeit später kommt Liquidator Brunt von der Ferengi-Handelsbehörde erstmals auf die Station, weil Quarks Mutter Ishka, Profit gemacht hat, was den Ferengi-Frauen strengstens verboten ist. Quark wird deswegen die unzureichendes Überwachung eines Familienmitglieds vorgeworfen. Die Bar wird daher vorübergehend geschlossen und er muss der Handelsbehörde seine finanziellen verhältnisse offen legen. Um die Sache zu klären bricht Quark nach Ferenginar auf. ( ) 2372 Anfang 2372 Belagern die Klingonen die Deep Space 9 und die Station wird evakuiert. Quark muss seine Bar schließen und soll die Station ebenfalls verlassen. Quark hat allerdings vor zu bleiben und seine Bar eigenhändig gegen die Klingonen zu verteidigen. Dazu hat er extra seinen alten Disruptor aus den Tagen, als er noch als Schiffskoch auf einem Frachter diente, herausgeholt. Unglücklicherweise befindet sich in der Box, in der sich eigentlich der Disruptor befinden soll, nur ein Zettel von Rom mit der Information, dass Rom die Einzelteile der Waffe dazu verwendet hat um die Replikatoren im Quark's zu reparieren. Trotz alledem besteht die Bar die Belagerung, sowie die versuchte Eroberung der Station durch klingonische Truppen schadlos. Als die Klingonen letztendlich sieglos abziehen, kann Quark seine Bar wieder öffnen. ( ) thumb|left|Brunt, FCA Einige Zeit später, wird den Angestellten der Bar Quarks ausbeuterisches Verhalten zu viel. Rom und die Angestellten gründen eine Gewerkschaft, die Gilde der Restaurant- und Casinoangestellten, und treten in einen Streik. Sie gehen sogar so weit, dass sie den unteren Eingang der Bar blockieren und jedem Passanten, der das Quark's nicht besucht, Latinum dafür geben. Quark reagiert und erwirbt holografische Kellner von einem lissepianischen Händler. Die Hologramme haben allerdings Fehlfunktionen. Letztendlich schreitet die Ferengi-Handelsbehörde, in Person von Liquidator Brunt ein und versucht den Streik zu beenden. Dabei schreckt Brunt vor keinem Mittel zurück. So lässt er Quark von seinen nausikaanischen Streikbrechern fast töten um Rom zum einlenken zu bewegen. Brunts Plan geht auf, der Streik wird beendet und die Gewerkschaft aufgelöst. Was Brunt allerdings nicht weiß, Quark geht insgeheim auf die Forderungen der Gilde, nach höherem Lohn, Lohnfortzahlung im Krankheitsfall und bezahltem Urlaub, ein. Außerdem muss Quark in der Zukunft auf die Dienste seines Bruders Rom verzichten, da dieser kündigt und fortan für die Bajoraner arbeitet. ( ) thumb|Die Anordnung der Handelsbehörde Ende des Jahres kommt es für Quark ganz besonders hart. Aufgrund einer Fehldiagnose von Dr. Orpax nimmt Quark an, dass er eine tödlich verlaufende Krankheit hat, das Dorek-Syndrom. Nach alter Ferengi-Tradition beginnt er vakuum-getrocknete Scheiben seines Körpers zu verkaufen. Er ist sehr erfreut, dass sich jemand gefunden hat, der alle 52 Scheiben für 500 Barren Latinum kaufen will. thumb|left|Das Quark's ist am Ende Als Quark jedoch erfährt, das Dr. Orpax sich geirrt hat und dass es sich bei dem unbekannten Käufer um Liquidator Brunt handelt, gerät er in einen Konflikt. Nach der Erwerbsregel Nr. 17, Ein Vertrag ist ein Vertrag ist ein Vertrag, aber nur unter Ferengi, ist er verpflichtet seinen Teil des Vetrags einzuhalten, ansonsten drohen Konsequenzen. Da für Brunt eine Rückabwicklung des Vertrags nicht in Frage kommt, überlegt Quark zeitweise, sich von Garak umbringen zu lassen, entscheidet sich dann aber doch dafür den Vertrag zu brechen und die Konsequenzen zu tragen. Daraufhin verkündet Brunt in der äußerst belebten Bar, dass ab sofort kein Ferengi mehr Geschäfte mit Quark machen darf. Genauer gesagt bedeutet dies, dass ab diesem Moment keinerlei Ferengi-Geschäfte mehr im Quark's stattfinden dürfen, kein Ferengi mehr für Quark arbeiten darf und kein Ferengi in der Bar Essen oder Trinken gehen darf. Brunt zieht Quarks Handelslizenz ein, beschlagnahmt all seine Wertsachen, inklusive des Inventars der Bar, und bringt neben der Eingangstür der Bar eine Anordnung an, die es jedem Ferengi untersagen, Handel mit Quark zu treiben. Quark ist Pleite und muss die Bar schliessen. Quark sitzt daraufhin vollkommen ratlos in seiner leeren Bar, als nach und nach immer mehr Leute hinein kommen und ihm Gegenstände bringen, unter anderen Getränkeflaschen, Gläser und sogar Möbel. Quark ist ganz gerührt und seine Bar scheint doch wieder eine Zukunft zu haben. ( 2373 thumb|left|Tribbles! Anfang 2373 bekommt Quark mal wieder Besuch von seiner klingonischen Ex-Frau Grilka. Zusammen mit ihren Begleitern Tumek und Thopok besucht sie das Quark's, weil ihr Haus in finanziellen Schwiereigkeiten steckt. Quark soll ihr helfen und einen Blick in die finanziellen Unterlagen werfen. Quark sagt seine Hilfe zu, ist gleichzeitig aber auch an Grilka interressiert. Um sie zu beeindrucken, lernt er klingonisch und fängt sogar an die klingonischen Sitten und Gebräuche zu respektieren. Thopok gefällt dies gar nicht und so fordert er Quark zu einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod in der Holosuite. Mit Hilfe von Worf, der Quark beim Kampf aus einer anderen Holosuite sozusagen "steuert" gelingt es Quark tatsächlich Thopok zu besiegen und Lady Grilka zu erobern. ( Kurz darauf bringt die Crew der Defiant, aus einer Reise in die Vergangenheit eine ganz besondere Plage mit, die die ganze Station und auch auch Quarks Bar befällt: Tribbles. ( ) thumb|Lukrative Waffengeschäfte Einige Zeit später bricht an der sepianischen Warenbörse Chaos aus und Quark verliert all seine Anteile, wodurch er quasi Pleite ist. Da er die Bar als Sicherheit eingesetzt hat und die Kredite bald fällig sind, sieht er nur einen Ausweg um schnell an Geld zu kommen: Er steigt ins Waffengeschäft ein. Zusammen mit seinem Cousin Gaila und dem Waffenhändler Hagath beschliessen sie Quarks Fähigkeiten zum Verkaufen für sich zu nutzen. Deep Space 9 und speziell das Quark's soll dafür dienen, den Käufern einen so angenehmen Aufenthalt wie möglich zu bescheren. Um nicht mit den Föderationsgesetzen in Konflikt zu kommen, werden den Käufern in Quarks Holsuiten ausschließlich Hologramme der Waffen vorgeführt und die gesamte Verschiffung findet außerhalb des Föderationsraums statt. Captain Sisko kann Quark zwar deswegen nichts anhaben, insbesondere da die bajoranische Regierung Hagath als Volkshelden betrachtet, findet aber eine andere Lösung um Quark das Missfallen seiner Waffengeschäfte spüren zu lassen. Seit die Vorgänge im Quarks bekannt werden, bleibt das gesamte Personal der Sternenflotte auf der Station dem Quarks fern. Als sich dann Quarks schlechtes Gewissen meldet, schmiedet er einen Plan, wie er aus dem Waffengeschäft wieder aussteigen kann. Er lädt zwei verfeindete Gruppierungen auf die Station ein und plant, hinter dem Rücken seiner Partner, ein zusammentreffen der Gruppierungen in einem Frachtraum. Der Plan geht auf, die Gruppen beschießen sich und Quarks Partner fliehen. Leider muss Quark für die Reparatur des Frachtraums aufkommen, was ihm trotz der guten Geschäfte in letzter Zeit, nur auf Raten möglich ist. ( ) Etwas später muss Quark seine Bar zeitweise schließen, da sich dort, wieder einmal, cardassianische Wühlmäuse eingenistet haben. Chief O'Brien und seine Leute, versuchen zwar der Plage habhaft zu werden, dies nimmt allerdings Zeit in Anspruch. Aufgrund all der Ereignisse der vergangenen Wochen und Monate ist Quark sehr niedergeschlagen und beschliesst seine "Moogie" auf Ferenginar zu besuchen. Erfreulicherweise gelingt es ihm während dieser Reise seine Handelslizenz zurückzubekommen, nachdem er Brunt hilft, die Beziehung zwischen dem großen Nagus Zek und seiner Mutter Ishka, zeitweise zu beenden. ( ) Kaum wieder auf der Station, droht neuer Ärger. Weil Chief O'Brien und Nog Wartungsarbeiten in der Bar durchführen, bleiben Quark, aufgrund der Lautstärke der Reparaturen, die Gäste weg. ( ) Im Dominionkrieg Zitate übers Quark's ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen * Der komplette Name Quark's Bar, Grill, Spielkasino und Holosuitearkarde wird in der Folge genannt. thumb|Das Quark's in Las Vegas * Das Quark's scheint das einzige Geschäft auf dem Promenadendeck zu sein, dass eine dritte Ebene hat. * Wo genau sich Quark's Lagerraum, sowie sein Bodentresor befinden, wird in der Serie nie gezeigt. * In Las Vegas (Nevada, USA) gab es bis September 2008 im Hilton-Hotel im Rahmen der dortigen Star Trek: The Experience die Möglichkeit, in Quark's Bar & Restaurant „außerirdische“ Speisen und Getränke zu probieren. en:Quark's nl:Quark's Bar Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Ferengi